


Forgive me, for I have sinned

by remyemeraldx



Series: It's not God you should be afraid of, it's me [1]
Category: History (Band), storia
Genre: BoyxBoy, Drunk History - Freeform, Forgiveness, M/M, Sins, Smut, all powerful kyungil, church, drunk, intense smut, kyungil is leader as fuck, leader x maknae, like incredibly intense smut, this is the kind of shit you go to hell for, yijeong is a little shit as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyemeraldx/pseuds/remyemeraldx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yijeong is disrespectful and Kyungil is sick and tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me, for I have sinned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngforever/gifts).



> I wrote this for my best friend for her birthday. She gave me the idea for it while she was in church, HAHAHAHAHAH.
> 
> I might actually make a small series out of this. -laughs maniacally-

We stumbled out of the club, laughing and cursing. I really didn't know what was so funny about the situation, considering Kyungil-hyung got all five of us kicked out. 

"I can't fucking believe you, hyung," Jaeho slurred, shoving Kyungil into me. It took all of my concentration to not fall straight on my ass. Kyungil threw his head back, a laugh bellowing from deep inside of him. He threw his arm around my shoulder, turning his head and putting his lips near my ear. His breath fanned over the side of my face, sending goosebumps down my neck and spine. 

"You thought it was funny, right, Yijeong?" His voice sounded so aggressive, almost primal. Although it was probably just in my head that I heard him that way, the same way I heard him in my fantasies. I felt heat grow inside of me. He played with me all the time, tonight was no different. I scoffed and shrugged him off of my shoulders.

_Let's play._

"Nah, it was alright." I shot him a look paired with a smirk, and he stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Excuse you, you disrespectful fucking brat. You know better than to drop honorifics. Being drunk gives you no fucking excuse." Kyungil spat the words at me, his anger reigniting, but somehow it seemed funny to me. He started walking again, but stayed a few steps behind all of us. I could feel his glares at the back of my head. I laughed at him and Jaeho joined me, but he was quickly shut down by Dokyun.

"Shut the hell up, Jaeho." Dokyun was the least drunk out of the five of us and, as usual, was looking out for Jaeho.

_Pussy, just let him have some fun._

"Hyung, drop it. You know how he is," Sihyoung sighed heavily, and looked at both of us, his eyes half-lidded. "Yijeong, you know you're going to get your ass kicked." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess if you could even fucking catch me." I walked a few steps ahead of the guys and started walking backwards, staring at all of them with a lop-sided grin. I tripped over my feet, and stumbled, but caught myself.

"You're such an idiot, Yijeong," Dokyun said it playfully, but I knew he meant it as a warning. His eyes were always soft and welcoming, but this look was hard and cold. He was fed up with all of us. Sihyoung lazily giggled at Dokyun. I focused my stare at Kyungil, who was growing more and more furious with me. 

"You're fucking dead, Yijeong." Kyungil narrowed his eyes and I didn't wait to see what happened after that because I turned and ran like a bat out of hell. 

"We're not waiting for you, guys! I think Sihyoung-hyung is falling asleep while he walks!" I hear Jaeho yell, before I took a sharp left into an alleyway beside a church. Kyungil's quick steps behind made me nervous. I know he'd catch up, his strides were incredible because of his towering height. The height he'd use on me, watching with amusement as I looked up at him through my eyelashes. His gaze that cut into my skin as he jerked my head back by my hair. All for the fans, of course. 

_Always for the fucking fans._

I still heard Kyungil's shoes hitting the pavement, but I didn't anticipate an arm grabbing my shirt and slamming me into the wall. 

"Shit!" My head bounced off of the wall, and I reached up to touch it, inspect it for blood, but Kyungil grabbed my wrist and held it up. I tried to shove him off of me, but he caught me easily.

_As he always has._

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Yijeong, hm?" He had both of my hand pinned above me and was leaning towards my face. I could see the fire blazing in his eyes. I looked past him and up at the church behind him. I chuckled a bit and brought my eyes back to his face. I looked at his eyes, and then his lips, before bringing my gaze back to his pools of anger.

"A child of God, of course." I must have crossed the line because the growl that ripped from his throat was purely frightening. He dropped his hands from my wrists and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me forward before slamming me back into the wall. I groaned in pain and tried to slide down the wall, but Kyungil grabbed me by my throat and held me still. He didn't squeeze, just stared at me. He kept his eyes locked with mine as he removed his hand from my throat, tracing a finger from right below my ear, along my jawline, until he stopped with his finger under my chin. 

"Then you know you'll have to pay for your sins. You'll have to beg for forgiveness, Yijeong," he whispered the words, but they rang in my ears, deafening me. My mouth fell open but I couldn't find a single thing to say. The smirk, borderline snarl, played on his lips and in his eyes. He brought his lips to my ear, breathing hard, and took my earlobe inbetween his teeth, applying just a little bit of pressure. I grit my teeth together, trying to desperately hold onto any of the composure that I felt quickly leaving me. 

"Now, should I punish you? Or would you rather start on your knees, and beg?" He purred, rubbing his thumb down the column of my throat before splaying his hand over my chest. His lips moved to my neck where he began leaving hot, wet kisses in between hard bites, eliciting pitiful whimpers from my mouth. 

"Answer me, Yijeong." His voice dripped with power. He continued the back and forth of kisses and bites, slowly pressing his thigh in between my legs. It was then and there that I abandoned any pride I may have possessed.

"Punish me, hyung," I moaned out, heat shooting through my body as he slipped his hand down my chest, over my stomach and to the hem of my shirt. His touch burned me as he rubbed his hand over my bare skin, back up to my collar bone before dragging his nails all the way down to the waist of my jeans. My moan turned to a yell and let my head drop back into the wall again, ignoring the pain in my head so I could drink in the pain Kyungil was inflicting on me. He pressed both of his thumbs into my hips and bit my shoulder, simultaneously. 

"Hyung, please, please," I couldn't make a full sentence through the string of moans, and I knew I was far from being out of the woods of his torture. 

"Please what, Yijeong?" His voice was breathy, almost not even there, but I was practically melting into him. I was trying to think through the fog of want, but I couldn't find a complete thought, just an ache to be touched. He pressed his hips into mine and held me still as he began to grind on me. I groaned and lifted my eyes to meet his, only now noticing his gaze on me, his eyes eating me alive. 

"Don't make me keep asking you twice." He was stern and controlled everything, he surrounded me and I was overwhelmed. 

"Touch me, please," I whined, desperate, so fucking desperate. Kyungil moved far more quickly than I could comprehend and his hand was on my neck again, but this time he was squeezing. 

"Disrespecting me again, huh?" He squeezed harder and I gasped, but gathered no oxygen, and Kyungil wasn't letting me go easy. He watched me with intimidating eyes as I tried to pry his hand from my throat. I felt tears pricking the corners of my eyes, then the most intense sensation I have ever felt in my life knocked the air out of me. Whatever air I had left. His free hand roughly grabbed my cock over my jeans and palmed me at the same time that he finally let me come up for air, I felt light-headed and insane. I gasped and moaned and couldn't take anymore. I fisted my hands in his shirt and pulled him to me, our mouths colliding and tongues immediately fighting for dominance, despite knowing he would win. 

_Kyungil always wins._

He undid my belt and unbuttoned my jeans, dipping his hand under my boxers and grasping my cock. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled back, keeping his hand on my cock, unmoving.

"Beg for it, Yijeong." I didn't have to see it to know that placed upon his perfect face was that devilish smirk. I moaned in response and grabbed at his hips, pulling his body back into mine.

"Hyung, please, god, please touch me, fu-fuck me, Kyungil, fucking touch me, hyung, please! Fuck me, hyung, please fuck me," I was begging and pleading, already coming undone and he had barely touched me. There was a tight ball of fire, low in my stomach and I would do anything to release it. He let out a satisfied hum before pressing his thumb to the slit of my cock, causing a fucking galaxy of stars to appear behind my eyelids. I groaned and let my head rest back on the wall, gripping his shirt tighter to hold myself in place. I felt his breath on my neck again, lips near my ear. 

"Forgiveness doesn't come that easy, you fucking brat." My eyes flew open at his statement when he pulled his hand from cock, turned on his heel, and started to walk away. My mind was racing, completely lost in a haze of lust, and my breath was ragged. I didn't understand what was happening.

"What? Hyung, w-wait, where are you going? What, what are you doing?" I floundered, barely comprehending his actions. I followed him with my eyes as he walked to the mouth of the alleyway, then turned around. 

"I'm going to teach you to never disrespect me again, Yijeong."


End file.
